Nega Albedo
Albedo of Dimension 3 was a hero in this world who came to Earth to kill Ben Tennyson. Biography Albedo was once the assistant to Azmuth as in the prime universe, but once Galvan Prime fell to Nega Ben, he soon became a slave like so many other Galvan. As time went on both Azmuth and Albedo began working in secret on a second Omnitrix. Albedo would be given it that he can go to Earth and kill Ben then reclaim the original Omnitrix so Azmuth can have it destroyed. He labeled it as a failed invention and regrets it even more than the Ascalon sword he created. It took several years to create the new Omnitrix copy and while it can not measure up to the original, it was complete. A drawback is that the Omnitrix synches across time and space with the other one. Which the DNA default is human so then Albedo was turned into a copy of Ben which he hates with an extreme passion. Disgust aside though Albedo manages to get off Galvan by actually posing as Ben himself. He uses a transport to get off his planet and makes a solid vow to kill Ben Tennyson at any cost. Albedo finally makes it to Earth and because of his appearance he can go about Bellwood without any opposition because the people fear Ben and Ben's forces merely obey him. Although not everyone on Earth fears Ben as a resistance formed on Earth and because Albedo and Ben currently have the same appearance, he is attacked by them. Albedo defends himself and shows miraculous skill with the Omnitrix and defeats the resistance, but does not kill them. He only takes on by the throat demanding where Ben Tennyson can be found. He is seen as insane as it is Ben himself, but Albedo decrees he is not Ben, but a Galvan in Ben's human form. Albedo then soon demands to meet the leader of the resistance and he gets the chance to do so. It is Max Tennyson who then Albedo proves who he is by giving a message to Max by Azmuth himself. It was legit so then albedo joins the resistance in bringing down Ben and his regime. Although they went on many missions, all were failures so then there was a last ditch effort. Max, Albedo, and a select group all got into the stronghold to try and take down Ben. Albedo and Ben even fought one on one all up until their Omnitrixes timed out and had to recharge. Then they attempted hand to hand, but their Omnitrixes locked with one another and a feedback was created that ended up shorting out Albedo's Omnitrix permanently and mutated Ben's DNA. The resistance minus Max and Albedo were exterminated and Albedo's Omnitrix was taken away from him. Ben's second in command Kevin thought it would be a good idea to kill them. Although Ben did not wish too because he had a better punishment involved for Albedo. He detonated the fusion bomb in the planet's core and Galvan Prime was destroyed. Part of Albedo's punishment was that he was forced to watch and must now live in the body of Ben Tennyson for the rest of his days. This made Albedo even angrier and more vengeful and vowed to one day destroy Ben once and for all. Which he got his chance to do so when the Ben of the prime reality was brought to Dimension 3. He helped Ben get back to his universe and while he didn't get the ultimate revenge he wanted, he was happy with Nega Ben being trapped in the prime universe in chains where he belongs. Trivia *Albedo is not evil in this reality as can be seen, but because of some of the extreme measures he'll go through, he isn't entirely good either. *After Nega Ben was exiled to the prime universe, he decided to keep his human form. He could not live with being the only Galvan in existence in the universe. However he decided to change his human appearance drastically so he wouldn't look like Ben anymore. *Like Prime Albedo he shares many traits with Nega Ben. As he craves chili fries and even has some dark impulses like Nega Ben which he tries to control. Nega Albedo (Galvan Form).png|Galvan form Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Galvans Category:Humans Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Dimension 3 Category:Gothamcity1992